


A Matter of Time

by Duskcae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskcae/pseuds/Duskcae
Summary: Back when they were still in Insomnia, protecting the Prince had always been another routine job for Ignis and Gladiolus. With the appearance of a young blonde, Prompto, the royal retainers had to assess whether he is a threat or a liability. Amidst the bustling metropolis, life appears mundane and brewing troubles simmered beneath the surface that few knew about. Tagging this as Canon Divergence due to Prompto’s and Ignis’s interaction with each other since in the canon novel ‘Parting Ways’, it was the day before they left Insomnia that the story revealed that Prompto had tried Noctis’s dinner so, he had never seen Ignis cooked.Story will have lots of dialogue and mostly friendship with mild pairings.





	1. 01

_‘What’s your name again?’_

_‘Oi, Ignis.’_

_‘It’s Prompto Argentum, Sir.’_

_‘We know, Prompto, relax. And don’t call him Sir. He’s only eighteen.’ Ignis’s eyes bore at Gladiolus._

_‘Yes, Sir! I mean..’ Prompto fidgeted._

_‘He just said not to use the word Sir but you just did it again. Is that a habit or are you a nervous wreck?’_

_‘IGNIS.’_

 

* * *

 

 Cafe Ghal’in would be revered as one of the top ten cafes in Insomnia that are popular with youngsters and young working adults. It was across the street where a modest sized museum paid host to the final year students at a local high school. One which Noctis and Prompto presently attended.

From the distance, Prompto was seen taking photos of Noctis, the Prince in turn would be game to strike a few choice poses. After awhile, Prompto had then taken to task to reach out to the classmates more and dragging Noctis to join him. Then, Prompto would then distract the girls or offer to take photos of their friends, leaving the Prince enough room to his own thoughts and space. After that, it was the background scenery, simple things like a blooming flower out of the crack on a pavement. A bird nuzzling its companion at a branch. A cat that had taken a nap under a shade. Not once, however, that Prompto would try to take a photo of the cafe.

Which meant he had spotted Ignis watching him from there.

‘It’s been a year.’ Ignis stirred at the cup of coffee while he stared dormantly at Prompto.

‘And you found nothing on him, right?’ Gladiolus sat next to him, uninvited. He always knew where to find him, much to Ignis’s small annoyance.

‘It’s why I find it disconcerting.’ Nothing means everything. Concealed even beyond the reaches of a Staff Officer. Especially one who went through intensive training for the  would-be King.

‘Still. He’s not the sort to give the Prince any trouble.’

‘And how do you know this?’ Ignis took a sip of his coffee.

‘Call it a gut feeling.’

Ignis set the cup down and exhaled audibly.

‘His current upbringing does places him outside the category of our usual band of enthusiasts that we had to deal with.’ An upbringing where his parents are never around.

‘Those never lasted long because of that tongue of yours.’

‘Come now, I simply asked questions. Some of them are even aware that I was the child who was picked to attend a special education program.’ He picked up the serviette, ‘Surely they must reconcile that I simply lack certain social norms and asked too directly.’

Gladiolus could see the smirk before Ignis wiped his mouth. The smile was gone right after he placed the serviette back.

‘I swear I had no idea how I behave sometimes.’

There were times when Gladiolus felt like snapping something in half. Now was not the time however.

Mercenaries, bounty hunters who had somehow sneaked in to Insomnia would find themselves trapped easily by the city’s intricate network of transits, built like a labyrinth to deter anyone who wished harm on the Prince. With Noctis attending a public school, it came with the usual fanfare of bullies, which Gladiolus had dealt with easily before Noctis would even realise it and borderline psychotic fans, male and females alike. Ignis had no trouble navigating the attention of those psychopathic fans, disposing them quietly whenever necessary.

‘Regardless..’ Ignis pushed up his glasses, ‘Prompto’s state of emotions does not have a solid base.’

‘You sure it wasn’t because of your passive-aggressive-cold-shoulder routine? A year in your company is a long torture.’

'No it’s more than that. The weak-willed crumbled easily, he seems to have an inner determination that kept him going. However, this tends to fluctuate and it’s this inconsistency that can be a problem.'

‘How so?’

‘Words are a weapon, strike them at their weakest point and it can drive one to defect or their loyalty to waver.’ Gladiolus stared at him as Ignis gave a small wave when Noctis and Prompto started walking over to them. ‘I’m afraid Niflheim would possess those with more venomous choice of words than mine.' He exhaled and uttered under his breath, 'It’s only a matter of time.’

'Time for what?' Noctis asked as they got closer.

'Time for tea. Shall I order your usual, Your Highness?' Ignis smiled, rising up from his seat.

‘Eh, sure. Do they still have that dark chocolate cake? Prompto, do you want any?’ Noctis flopped down on the chair.

‘Eh?! No, really, my stomach’s a little bad so I’ll pass.’

‘You alright there, Prompto?’ Gladiolus asked. ‘Food poisoning?’

Prompto laughed nervously while Ignis walked to the counter to place the order.‘Yeah..it’s not that bad, I mean, if it’s seriously bad, I would be at the hospital by now.’

‘If you say so,’ Gladiolus nod to the chair, ‘Go on and sit down. How long is the break?’

‘Fifteen more minutes.’ Noctis yawned.

‘Any homework you gotta do tonight?’

‘What are you, my dad now?’

‘Does that make Ignis-’

‘Any. Homework.’ Gladiolus stared at Noctis.

‘Maths and Geography. And after this excursion, the teacher’s gonna make us write down about what we’ve learned from this trip.’

‘We’ll have our training afterwards then.’

Noctis groaned.

Prompto chuckled, ‘Come on, Prince. Can’t slack off.’

‘Easy for you to say. My trainer isn’t even nice to look at.’

‘You wanna run that by me again at the training room, Your Highness?’

‘No, Sir. Training after homework, understood.’ Noctis gave a mock salute.

Ignis returned with two cups, ‘The chocolate cake is sold out but here's your tea.’ The cup of Earl Grey was set down, and another cup was held out to Prompto. ‘Taste test this for me will you?’

‘Oh.’ Prompto blinked, taking the cup and looking at the opaque brownish warm liquid. ‘Like...you gotta make sure the drink isn’t poisoned right?’ He's with the Prince after all, someone might try to poison the royalty.

Ignis remained blank, Gladiolous squeezed the bridge of his nose while Noctis quietly smile behind the cup of tea he was slowly drinking.

‘That would be unethical Prompto, I just wanted to know if the drink is palatable. Our taste buds are too extreme here, yours should be the most fitting.’

Prompto took a sip of the beverage, his blue eyes widen, ‘Oh, this is really good!’

‘Is that so? Well, drink it all up then, no need to rush. Let me know if there’s a powdery taste at the end. I dislike those.’

While Prompto drank, Ignis turned to Gladiolus, ‘By the way, Gladio, I heard on the radio there’s been two traffic jams on the north side of the Citadel and four heavy traffic jams on the eastern side just an hour ago. ’

Gladiolus stared at Ignis, ‘That’s alot of traffic jams. Are people sleeping on their cars or what?’

‘They must have been overworked. I will have to plan out our routes to avoid such jams.’

‘Yeah you do that,’ Gladiolus shifted in his seat. ‘There’s a bar on the east that I wanted to bring the boys over. I’ll be sure to go there early, last thing I need is coming back home late or having to carry one or two of them back because they can’t get up anymore.’

‘There’s another bar that you should check out as well. I believed it is quite popular with the new citizens, who knows.’ Ignis shrugged lightly.

‘Text me the name of the bar so I don’t forget. If we’re having too much fun on one bar, I could recommend a few friends to head there in my place.’ Gladiolus rubbed the back of his neck.

‘Be sure not to drink too much yourself. No one can carry you.’

‘Pfft. I can hold my own, thank you.’

Prompto finished up the drink quickly and looked at the empty cup and handing it back to Ignis. ‘Nope. There’s no residue on the cup either.’

‘what’s the taste like, Prompto?’ Noctis asked as Ignis left to return the cup.

‘Mmm.. It's got a strong taste of ginger, lemon, cinnamon and honey to sweeten it. It’s weird cause I couldn’t smell it at first so I didn’t know what it is.’

‘It's a good blend.’ Gladiolus nod.

‘Yeah, and you guys are so lucky you get to drink at bars. Me and Noct are underaged and can’t hang out with the cool kids.’ Prompto laughed.

Noctis cleared his throat, glancing over at Gladiolus briefly. ‘Yeah well, me and crowds don’t mix.’

‘When I’m legal enough, I’m going bar hopping. Say, what’s the name of the bar you’re going?’

Gladiolus raised an eyebrow, ‘You think I would tell you? Kids your age are the ones sneaking in.’

Prompto pouted before Noctis nudged him on the elbow. ‘Break’s over, let’s go.’ Noctis wiped his mouth with a tissue and tossed it on the table.

 

* * *

 


	2. 02

_‘Two hundred and seventy-two enquiries.’ They were in the Lieutenant’s office, Ignis was called in after attending a weekly meeting with the councils. Drautos was wearing the Kingsglaive vest which showed the battle scars on his forearms and hands under the sunlight. The maroon leather jacket that he usually wore sprawled over an armchair with little care from its owner. Furnishings was bare and mostly untouched, clutter was kept at a minimal aside from the reports and forms that dominated the main desk and which the Lieutenant was looking through a few._

_‘That is correct, Sir.’ Ignis said, standing before the older man._

_‘All in a span of one year.’_

_‘Sir, I... apologise if this cause some inconvenience, I was not aware that this was brought to your attention, Sir. I only wish to ensure that the Prince... does not mix with the wrong influences that could damage the reputation of the Lucis line.’_

_The Lieutenant chuckled softly, ‘You are really taking this role seriously as Staff Officer, aren’t you, Ignis?’_

_Ignis cleared his throat, looking down and focusing on the papers on the table instead. ‘I...merely thought it was my duty to do so. A waste of resources if... these trainings are provided to me and His Highness is implicated under some undesirable matters under my charge.’_

_Drautos nod, remaining silent as he stared at him._

_Ignis parted his lips for a moment, as if hesitating before he continued. ‘I just wanted to be as useful as I can with what I am given, Sir.’_

_Drautos was still silent. That smile was still on him, looking at him._

_Ignis’s eyes looked away and then he bowed at a slight angle and remained, ‘I will cease... I do not wish to impose a burden on yourself, Sir.’_

_‘They taught you well in that programme.’ The smile was gone, the lines on Drautos’s face hardened. ‘You increased your submission of these requests because you knew that if it was alarming enough, someone was going to approach you and that in itself would give you an estimated appraisal of Prompto and why there is a need to cover up. Cut the act, Ignis Scientia. ’_

_Eyes lifted behind the framed specs and locked onto the Lieutenant’s gaze. A pair of beryl shade of green that held the young man’s astute eyes with dispassionate words. ‘You are decades behind to fool a Commander like me.’_

_Ignis straightens up. ‘The motion is still extended, Lieutenant. I will cease if it is required. ’_

_‘You really wanna know about Prompto’s past?’_

_‘Yes, if it is within my discretion.’_

_Drautos exhaled, ‘I cannot tell you much, I’m under oath. But what I’m about to tell you, doesn’t leave this room, understand?’_

_‘Understood.’_

_‘It’s a messy marital affair between one of the high ups in Accordo. This.’ He intoned, jabbing a finger on the surface of the table. ‘Is as far as I can tell you on Prompto’s origin as a baby. His foster parents are KGs.’ He paused. ‘Were. They were ambushed on assignment six years ago. Niflheim found out about their real identities as Kingsglaive members despite years of establishing a normal civilian reputation in Insomnia. This is why you could not find anything on them or his past and this is why your frequent enquiries was directed to my attention. It’s all redacted when we found their heads. We have infiltrators here and we don’t know who so we did not want anything linked back to a child who could barely defend himself. ’_

_Six years. Ignis surmised that Prompto would be in around eleven or twelve._

_‘We kept an idle eye on Prompto when he was young. It was pretty common for his foster parents to not be around in the first place so he’s pretty much adapted around it.We left a few things here and there to make him believe they’re still alive.’ The tone of the Lieutenant grew slowly just as the intensity of his green eyes, ‘When he has finished school, when he has taken a job and earn a stable income and started to suspect that his parents aren’t around anymore, then we crossed that bridge. I owe the fallen this much. Kid’s way too young to know they’ve passed away back then and he is still too young to know about this now, understand? Do not speak to him or say anything about this, Ignis.’_

_‘Crystal clear.’_

_‘You’re a smart kid, eventually you’ll figure out who the government official in Accordo is. Don’t cross that line either. We need our alliances.’_

_‘Understood.’_

_‘And before you leave. You’ve been hearing it on the radio have you not? It’s getting closer to the Citadel. One happened down the street where the Prince’s apartment is.’_

 

* * *

 

 Ignis stood before Noctis’s apartment door in quiet contemplation, one hand carrying a large bag of groceries and today’s military reports. The other, only holding the house keys. He had not entered since, perhaps in the past fifteen minutes, and had stood there lost in thoughts while processing all the information given to him.

How much was it, is true?

Just as the Lieutenant was able to see through the facade, he could concoct a believable tale to convince Ignis to cease. Truth woven into a tapestry of deceit so tightly knitted that Ignis knew he had already been defeated. He was still far beyond his years of experience to win. If the Lieutenant had taken this far to keep Prompto under wraps, surely it was for humane reasons that he was not willing to discuss. Prompto, above all and as far as he had observed, harbour nothing of malicious or exploitive intent to the young heir and appeared to crave for kinship. Ignis sighed softly as he inserted the key into the lock, keyed in the pin and waited.

It did not change the fact that Prompto had no one to look after him all these years.

The security mechanism beeped and he turn the key and opened the door.

Prompto grew up alone.

‘Nocccctttttt-’

‘What are you doing here alone.’ Ignis shut the door.

‘Gahh!’ Prompto jolted off the dining chair and crashed onto the floor, the mock exam papers scattered all over the place. ‘N-Noct s-said I could come by today, he went out to feed Mister and Mrs Muffles.’

Not at a time like this. Knowing the Prince, it will be a long while. Ignis let out a dismissive grunt, as he walked over to the kitchen. ‘He should not be out alone. He is the Prince.’

Prompto stood up quickly, scrambling for the phone. ‘I’ll tell him to come back now!’

‘No. I will settle this.’ Ignis placed the groceries on the kitchen counter and entered Noctis’s room with the military reports, shutting the door behind him.

There was a muffled voice coming from the room, Ignis had called up the Prince. Prompto felt anxiety riding up his skin when Ignis’s voice grew louder and tried to block it all out by concentrating on gathering up the scattered papers and sat back down. Eventhough he had hung out with Noctis at the apartment since a year ago and had always had the occasional company of Gladiolus and Ignis, he still got jumpy whenever Ignis came by. Only nineteen and the man already had an air of commanding presence and unrestrained arsenal of words that he would use on anyone.

Prompto included.

His eyes casted down at the memory when they first met. Every little habit was picked on and magnified with scrutiny whether it was good or bad. They had their small moments of peace but most of the time Prompto would always be on the receiving end of lectures. Making sure Ignis was in a good mood by not screwing up seem to be quite an achievement for Prompto and it seemed to help him indirectly as well. He became more conscious with what he said or how he said it, and every time he felt down or just wanted to stay at home, he would hear Ignis's voice reprimanding him and then he would be out of the house, jogging and meeting people instead.

He finally did relaxed when the tone of voice went softer in the other room, his eyes wandered over to the grocery bag that Ignis had left and then started stalking closer to it when he saw a large tail of a fish peeked out over a the edges of the wrapping material in the bag.

‘It’s a Nebula Salmon.’ Prompto jumped when Ignis got out of the room and walked over. ‘Gladio ran into Noct, they said they’re on their way back although I can imagine the two will be taking their sweet time to do so.’ He rolled up his sleeves, removing the vegetables from the grocery bag and then gave a thorough rinse over at the sink.

‘Oh..oh wow…’ Prompto’s mouth was wide open when Ignis pulled out the salmon last. It was almost the length of Prompto’s entire arm.

‘Prompto, help me cut up the vegetables.’

‘Got it!’ Prompto removed his blazer and rolled up the sleeves, eagerly waiting. ‘ What do you want me to do?’

The vegetables were set aside for Prompto, “Wash your hands before you begin. Slice the carrots and cucumbers, as thin as you can, I want the tomatoes to have thick slices. Cut up the onions into quarters, you can do this last, it’s going to sting your eyes. I want the potatoes to be cut into cubes about an inch thick and I need this lemon cut in half. Are you able to remember all of this or do you want me to write it down for you?’

Prompto gave a thumbs up, hurrying to the sink to wash his hands. ‘Pretty simple to me!’

‘Good.’

Prompto would be a bundle of nerves and fumbling at everything but once being told what to do, he would set about his task eagerly as if he was happy that he was of use. The lemon was the first to be cut in half, then the tomatoes which was done with when Ignis was done rinsing the fish and gave it a pat over to dry.

‘Do you cook at home?’

‘Sometimes.’ A slice of the cucumber was cut too thick, probably a little startled by Ignis’s question. ‘Mom and dad are always busy so I just make some simple meals.’

‘A diet of salads everyday I assumed.’

Prompto turned a shade of red, ‘I-It’s healthier…not like I was worried about gaining weight or anything.’

‘I won’t disagree on that, though you and Noct are growing up, enjoying some junk food every now and then helps. Just not too much.’ Ignis spread out the foil and drizzle some butter oil on the surface.

‘Wow..usually people would say not to touch junk food at all..’

‘It varies between different individuals.’ Ignis mixed the dry seasonings in a small bowl. ‘Caring for royalty, one learns to keep an open mind in balancing indulgent and nutritional food.’

‘Must be really hard to convince the Prince to eat his greens huh..’ Prompto opened the cupboard and pulled out a bowl to put the thinly sliced cucumbers in.

‘It took quite a bit to get him to actually eat a brocolli.’ Ignis sighed heavily. ‘I was your age when he finally could finish a brocolli soup at least.’

Prompto laughed nervously, ‘Yeah, Noct’s so picky about food.’

‘Hopefully he will outgrow such rebellious phase as he gets older. A King that doesn’t eat his greens would set a bad example.’

‘Hmm..’ Prompto pause and pondered, ‘I wonder what I will be when I get older..’

‘Vegetables.’ Ignis reminded as he inspected the salmon’s gills.

‘Right!’ Prompto took the carrots next.

‘If you wish, Prompto, I could recommend you a position in the Citadel, perhaps administrative. You would have to work for it, however.’

Prompto missed his finger by a milimeter, ‘What? No no no, it’s fine! I was actually thinking of working at those fastfood outlets. Start from the bottom and work my way up, you know? Who knows, I might start up my own food business and have a special call line just for the King to make his delivery orders, haha..’

‘It’s a reasonable idea and I respect your wishes.’ Ignis pretended he did not see Prompto almost cutting his finger again.

‘Who knows, maybe I could bring my kids to see the King and get him to sign autographs.’ Prompto cleared his throat, ‘They’ll probably get sick and tired of having their dad spending so much time with them.’

‘You’ll never know, Prompto. Children take after their parents, so if the parents cares alot about the child, the child will care for their children too.’

‘Really?’

‘Of course.’

Prompto was silent for a moment. ‘So um..I guess you and Gladio would continue to be Noct’s bodyguard sort of thing huh?’

It was Ignis’s turn to pause and think about what the future could hold for him and Gladiolus.

‘Gladio would most likely be in the frontlines to push back Niflheim’s forces as a second in command alongside Commander Drautos,’ Ignis drew an invisible line on the fish’s head, cleaver at the ready. ‘As for myself, I would hold the fort here in preventing any political corruption and ensuring trade agreements would make Insomnia’s economy sustainable in more years to come. That is..if we do not meet our untimely demise.’

‘What..?’ Prompto stared at Ignis.

‘It is something that myself and Gladiolus is prepared for.’ Ignis said, he wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the cleaver as the blade slides into the meat. ‘That one day, we will sacrifice our lives for our King.’

‘That’s … because it’s your duty right?’ Prompto asked softly.

‘That is correct.’ Ignis pressed on the cleaver firmly, the bone made a clean and solid crack sound. ‘It is a fate expected of us Crownsguard. We cannot predict the future but only be prepared for it. What remaining time we have left, we would like to have fond memories to remember before we take our last breaths.’ A switch of the wrist’s rotation and the blade slices through the meat in one sweeping movement. It opened and revealed a glistening sheen of moist and plump fillet before them.‘And hopefully, minimise any grief inflicted on those close to us by our passing.’

‘Oh.’

‘But aside from duty as Crownsguard for myself and Gladiolus, Noctis is our dear friend.’ Those were the times, when they were still young, duty and responsibility was still foreign to them. Ignis found himself smiling sadly at the innocent memories as he rubbed the seasoning over the flesh. ‘This is why I wish Noct learns how to cook a decent meal for himself. It should, at the very least, give him some small inner peace to be able to cook the same dishes as I once did for him when I’m gone.’

Prompto slowed down his cutting.

‘Prompto, I understand this topic is rather sombre to you..’ He laid out the salmon fillet on a foil, ’..but try not to delay in cutting the vegetables just because I said something silly.’

‘Oh. R-right. Sorry.’ Prompto flustered, picking up pace and slicing the carrots quickly without looking at Ignis. ‘I don’t think it’s silly..’ Prompto scooped the sliced carrots and placed them in a bowl, remaining silent as he started on the potatoes and slicing them into fine pieces. ‘I think Noct’s a little too lazy to learn how to cook though...hahaha.’

‘I’m aware.’ Ignis gripped the halved lemon tightly with his left hand and let the juices dripped over the meat. ‘That is why I have to take baby steps to get him to learn. I could impart to you as well but please do not offer to cook for Noctis. I want him to learn eventually.’

Ignis stopped and stared at Prompto who was slicing the potatoes quietly. He sighed and reached for a tissue with his right hand, holding it out to him.

‘Sorry.’ Prompto sniffed, taking the tissue and looking away.

‘Apologies given out so repeatedly becomes stale and loses its significance. You really must refrain such habits. I’ve told you this before.’

‘It’s the onions,’ Prompto protested and blow his nose. ‘.. they’re making me cry.’

‘You are cutting up potatoes which by the way, I asked you to cut them into cubes, not slice them.’

Prompto groaned, slouching down, defeated.

‘Groveling in despair won’t put a potato back together again.’ Ignis inspected the slices, they were cut in even thin slices. They still have a bottle of leiden pepper. ‘Have the potatoes soaked in water, Noctis should still have some honey and butter in the fridge. I can baked them as snacks later on -after- you two are done with homework.’

‘Right!’ Prompto straightened up quickly and got to work.

 

* * *

_** Extras**_

_Ignis was watching the oven and heard the familiar sound of the door giving its beep sound and opened. Prompto had taken to sit on the living room to study and was paying attention to his phone more than his papers. He did gave a small wave to Noctis, having missed out Gladiolus from his angle._

_‘Where’s Gladio?’ Ignis asked when Noctis arrived at the kitchen._

_‘He’s in the other room taking a shower.’ Noctis’s voice was too quiet._

_Ignis turned to the Prince, ‘I see.’_

_‘Gladio went to the bar you told him about a few days ago.’ Noctis swallowed thickly. ‘He brought five of his friends over.’_

_‘He’s pretty popular to have alot of drinking buddies.’ Prompto sighed._

_Noctis looked away from Ignis, ‘Four of his friends drank too much. They couldn’t stand up.’_

_‘It must be quite troublesome for him to try and bring them all back home with just one friend standing sober.’ Ignis adjusted his glasses. ‘Thankfully he was not intoxicated himself.’_

_'Yeah..’ Noctis said._

_‘Could you watch the oven for me, Noct? I’ll see if Gladio needs a change of clothes and if he wants to sleep over instead. I’ll bring the food in when it’s ready.’_

_'Yeah, sure..'_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but feel like I wanted to strangle Drautos when he spoke about the tragic deaths of the two foster parents because Niflheim somehow found out about their identities...


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 12th update: I updated some sections in this chapter, and others, because I was having too much fun exploring a fair bit of light politics in here

_‘His babysitter texted him and asking when is he coming back, she said she doesn’t mind waiving off the extra charges because she knows how tired he is when he comes home. He has a five year old sister. Their parents were killed.’_

_‘I’ll make the call. Go and take a proper shower, then call up Iris and your father. Let them know you are sleeping over here and that you are safe. They are worried about you too.’_

_‘Alright.’_

_‘Gladio.’_

_‘Kid’s too young…’_

_‘-We- are too young for any of this. Even for you.’_

_‘How do you manage all of this?’_

 

* * *

 

Ignis was waiting for the Prince by the car. Despite the small disapproval, due to the longer travel time back to the Prince’s apartment, Noctis agreed to attend a classmate’s birthday party. Prompto was on cloud level nine when he found out Noctis was socializing, even when the young boy himself could not make it. Noctis almost blended with the commuters as it was the peak hours and Ignis suppressed a small annoyance from bubbling outwards. He only smiled when Noctis waved at him.

‘Did you enjoy your gathering, Your Highness?’ Ignis opened the car door for Noctis.

‘It’s okay. The food was okay.’ Ignis shut the door and entered the driver’s seat. The interior blocked out most of the sound of the traffic. ‘There will be heavy showers within the next few days. Please remember to bring your umbrella.’

He could feel a pair of eyes behind him as he turned the keys and the engine rumbled to life. He let the silence hang as the vehicle moved.

‘Is my dad..’

‘His Majesty is well,’ Ignis assured him. ‘The Councils encouraged him to recuperate while he could. We will simply increase our security for the time being so please do not wander off.’

Noctis remained quiet, he had expected some form of small jab from the Prince when being told not to wander off.

‘Would you like me to contact your father?’

‘No..’ He said softly, ‘I don’t want to disturb him.’

Ignis’s eyes casted down briefly, returning its focus back to the traffic. Noctis’s words echoed in the interior like a child always alone with few semblances of normalcy. He realised he was gripping the steering wheel unconsciously and loosen his knuckles. ‘A gil for your thoughts.’

‘It’s just…’ Noctis hesitated. ‘...that day…’

‘Oh.’ The word escaped before Ignis could hold back.

‘Yeah..’ Noctis rubbed the back of his neck, the leather seat stretched when he fidget in his seat. ‘How is Gladio?’

‘He had a hard time understandably.’ Ignis said. ‘He was close to one of them, you could say that he was like a younger brother that Gladiolus never had. I believed his name was Parson, a young seventeen year old Crownsguard member and also a refugee of Galahad. His next of kin is a five year old sister.’

‘What? What’s going to happen to her?’

The young officer inhaled quietly, he could hear the shift in tone in Noctis’s voice. Time and time again, the Prince showed that he cared for those who needed help. A trait that Ignis would smile fondly to himself except for times like this when the burdens of the war reached out its claws. ‘The orphanage will take her in and look after her well-being.’ Ignis replied,‘We will pay the babysitter what she was dued without touching Parson’s accounts. It seems he had saved up quite a fair bit for her and when she has come of age, she will inherit the amount and do what she sees fit.’

He barely heard the sigh.

‘You’ve..really got this all covered.’

‘Part and parcel of being a person.’ A small smile stretched on Ignis’s lips. ‘Authority and ability brings in its footsteps a sense of responsibility. We help those who are less fortunate with what we are able to help with.’ He glanced at the rear view mirror, ‘You have your own parcels to go through, Noct, rest assured that myself and many others will help as much as we can. And by parcels, I meant your studies.’  

Noctis rolled his eyes, earning a soft chuckle from the driver. ‘I do mean what I say. We have everything covered.’

 

* * *

 

'Iggy.'

Ignis woke up with a jolt, it took him a split moment to realise he was still at the library. The only lighting was from the lamp at his cubicle desk while the shadows swallowed the rest of the interior in darkness. Gladiolus was leaning against the divider, arms folded, the creases on his black shirt tightly folded in around the bulge of his biceps. He had a minute smile of amusement seeing Ignis looking away from him while using his sleeve to wipe away the drool on the desk.

‘It’s rare to see you in jeans and a dress shirt.’ Ignis croaked, neatly filing away the embarassment and looked at the clock, it was three in the morning. His neck was stiff from sleeping on the wooden chair and he had reckon the wrinkles around his collar and sleeves would have left several unsightly red marks on his skin from the impromptu nap. Clearing his throat, he added on, ‘What are you doing here.’

‘What? You think I don’t read? I could have sworn you saw me reading a book a few times.’

‘I admit that I cannot imagine you would treat your literary cravings here.’ He thumbed over to an overhead signboard,‘Sociology Section’.

‘And I cannot imagine you to handle administrative affairs in public library instead of a private quarters.’ Gladiolus nod at the pile of papers and notes. ‘How long have you been in here?’

‘Halfway between sunset and twilight after I have dropped off the Prince. Hard to recall, but the staffs were accommodating when I request to remain after closing hours.’ Ignis stretched out fully, several joints made audible pops.

‘Mind telling me what’s Parson’s documents have any relation to do with all of these?’ Documents ranging from construction materials, printed slides of tax agreements between Altissia and Insomnia, photocopied receipts with numbers only Ignis would understand, piled one on top of the other with Parson’s obituaries official documents and his sister’s application.

‘Minor inconveniences.’ Ignis straightened in his seat then rotated his neck sharply to release the several satisfying trail of pops in his neck joints. ‘Preserving his account and approving the grants to pay for his sister’s education and her lodgings at the orphanage takes some delicate persuasion. His account was supposed to be dissolved and absorbed back by the bank and as he was not under the premium insurance, the grants for his sister would not qualify.’ He rubbed the bridge of his nose and pushed up his glasses, avoiding the Shield’s stare. He knew what he would saw and admittedly, it left a pang of discomfort in him to see Gladiolus crestfallen. It was an ugly play of politics when it comes to acts of charity and while Ignis had memorise the dance routine, Gladiolus was not. The Amicitias are the Shields for the Kings of Lucis and if need be, the protectors of the Lucian citizens should a calamity fall upon them. A war that is waged on investments, currency exchange, trades and commercial capitalization are almost on an entirely different plane of reality.

'However, the officials responsible for approving such grants is currently interested in a few upscale property development projects. These projects will help boost the economy by luring more affluent citizens to invest in and take up residence permanently.’  Ignis checked his mobile for messages, ignored them and refreshed his class schedules for last minute changes. ‘In the same breath, the property developers are currently pitching their proposed developments for approval from a few clients in Altissia. To make a long story short, I made more calls and the Altissian clients gave their approval for three of their projects. Per agreement, the property developers convinced their cement and metal suppliers to provide materials in an agreed guarantee that they will be sourced for future projects without requiring to fill out an Invitation-To-Quote. The project will be billed at a lower price but the future residents and stock holders will fork out the fixed amount. I was checking through all the documents, supplies, amended price quotations and the estimated amount of profit that will be earned after subsidised taxes. Then I cross-checked with the expected amount to pay for an orphan’s lodgings and it will only be a twenty-three percent dent on the profit earned. Which, by the way, can be recovered within a few years.’

He gathered up the documents into a neat pile, and finally looked at Gladiolus who was staring at him with wide eyes. ‘We earned more and we manage to secure her education and well-being, the approval also helps to cover for three more orphans who were previously rejected for similar grants although... that’s something between the orphanage and myself.’ He smiled. ‘Like I said, minor inconveniences. It’s all been nicely wrapped up and settled within eighty-three hours.’

‘I don’t know what the hell you’ve been talking about with all that gibberish except for that last part and I want to kiss you so badly.’ He was grinning ear to ear with tearful eyes, grateful in immeasurable amounts for the bespectacled man.

‘You could however, drive me to school.’ Ignis tucked the chair in, ‘I just need to settle a few more emails on the way. Reminders to let them know how much these officials owed me.’

‘Alright, give me your keys.’ The car keys was tossed, Ignis switched off the lamp and they made their exit in the dark. ‘Do you want breakfast? We could stop by along the way.’

‘I will eat during lunch.’ Ignis shook his head as he locked up the library. ‘Or while I wait for the Prince. I believe there’s another excursion today.’

Gladiolus chuckled as they walked to Ignis’s car, ‘Are you on diet or something? I bet you didn’t eat dinner.’

‘How could you tell? Do I look skinnier now?’ Ignis placed a hand over his own face when he looked at Gladiolus and his eyelashes fluttered at him, ‘I was struggling to lose that two pounds after eating two slices of pizza last week. I must be growing old to have such low metabolic rate.’

‘Please.’ Gladiolus looked away dead panned. ‘I rather not lose my appetite for breakfast.’ He pressed the button on the car transponder key, unlocking the car doors. ‘But in all seriousness-’

‘I will be fine.’ He interrupted as he entered, the papers slipped inside a folder from his school bag and he took out his phone. ‘I am not exactly planning any strenuous exercise today.’

Gladiolus started the engine, the vehicle rumbles to life. ‘It’s not a good habit to skip out on meals regularly.’

‘Duly noted.’ Ignis started tapping on the phone, the light from the screen casted a glow on his face.

Gladiolus made a turn to a street, the shortest route would take them an hour. ‘So. Ignis.’

‘What is it?’ Ignis paused, stared at Gladiolus with a small worry on his expression which cracked up the Shield into laughter.

‘It’s nothing serious, could you lighten up.’ Gladiolus laughed and shook his head.

‘You called me by my proper name, I assumed there was some urgent matter.’ Ignis frowned, his shoulders untensed and he went back to his phone.

‘Sorry, my bad.’ Gladiolus said, eyes on the highway. ‘Anyways, I really appreciate it. What you did.’

‘I’m not quite sure I follow, would you care to enlighten?’ He could tell from the tone that Ignis was quietly smirking.

Gladiolus sighed, ‘For helping Parson and his sister..and the other three. It..hasn’t been easy for some of these new Crownsguard members. They lost their loved ones, the friends they made here were killed in a matter of days.’ He shook his head. 'I just wished we could do more for them.'

‘I know full well.’ Ignis spoke softly and lowered his phone, he turned his head away to stare at the passing traffic. The life in the city, the light that glitters against the concrete, none of it would be possible without a few sacrifices. He rested his head back against the headrest, seeing Gladiolus’s reflection,‘There is very little that we can do by our own strengths alone, Gladio.' Ignis said, noticing the Shield's eyes casting down briefly when he heard his words, 'Altruism cannot bear its fruits if the kingdom’s economy spirals downwards.’

‘Your strengths.’ Gladiolus corrected. ‘Only you know how to do so much for your age. This war has been going on for so long, lives lost, endless suffering and pain all hidden and tucked away. People defected because they are too frustrated with being on the losing end and having to give up everything that they worked so hard for and then be kicked off any form of aid just because of one stupid reason or the other. No one's ever done as close as you, Iggy. You're like..you know how to do all of this and I'm..' He couldn't help but chuckled, 'I'm a year older than you and all of this is just..I can't wrap my head around what you do and how you do it. I think..when Noct becomes King, the city will prosper with you by his side. We defeat Niflheim once and for all, and then we can make things right again for everyone who had suffered.’ There was silence. He was expecting a jab or some light gloating after he was practically blowing the ego on the younger man's ability. He turned to Ignis when he heard no answer after a minute and noticed the faint reflection of Ignis's closed eyes and the small rise and fall of his chest. The Shield smiled and shook his head, paying attention to the drive.

'Thank you, Iggy.' He quietly said to the Staff Officer who slumbered peacefully.

 

* * *

 


	4. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise first for readers who do pay particular attention to little details, amongst others, the scene which revolves navigating the streets in Insomnia. These are not heavily emphasized or properly thought out. Meaning, I wrote out this particular scene where they had to make several turns in streets, without much referencing off any map or if it connects from one to the other unless some extra detail is stated. So try not to think too much of the streets :)
> 
> More details found on end notes~
> 
> 29th April: I realised too late that I had unwittingly deleted a paragraph right before the mention of the Crownsguard suicide..that was embarassing.

_‘At approximate 2200hours, 10 clicks east in the segregrated Zone 29, Bravo came under heavy fire which resulted in four fatalities out of the six men squad. Bravo’s assigned operation was to suppress a terrorist hideout that has been a growing stronghold and responsible for terrorist operations in the past few weeks. The severity of the attack on Bravo was too high, officials agreed it will be one of the so-called “rare” terrorist attacks that would appear on the news.’_

Ignis replayed the reports in his mind while he stared idly at the windshield. The screen was glistening with droplets of water that streaked downwards, the weather had darkened immensely when Ignis had arrived to wait for the Prince. His fingers tapped on the steering wheel as if he was clicking a mouse, he had seen the photos of the four fallen and the location where they were killed in their line of duty. He had estimated roughly two hundred bullets was expended from the terrorist group and judging by the small flakes and craters on the walls and size of entry points on the bodies, calibres used could be .38 up and 5.56 in a ratio of  3 : 1. Angle of the blood spray, burst and distance indicate that the terrorists was shooting in close range. How were they able to get a steady supply of ammunition in the first place left a knot in Ignis’s stomach. He had noticed as well that there were some burnt marks on the walls and bodies which confirmed the autopsy report. Incendiary rounds were used as well. Just to take out one squad.

It was overkill. The terrorists spent bullets like water.

The surviving Crownsguard who escaped with Gladiolus committed suicide the day after. Ignis had yet to break the news to the Shield since then. It was a psychological warfare as well as a physical one. The excessive use of force and leaving a few survivors would plant a deep seated fear that can propel the victim to develop a crippling emotional trauma, suicide or to defect. A brilliant mind exists in Niflheim, whoever the person is, Ignis felt a growing seed of fear taking root inside of him. Gladiolus would not have came back that day with Noctis had fortune not smiled on him, no doubt that handling the paperwork for the Shield’s death would have been far easier as he is from the Amicitia family. But the thought of looking through autopsy reports, the damage from the bullet trauma or whether his body would still be recognisable..

Ignis inhaled a deep breath, extinguishing the fear and anxiety that he had carelessly let roamed in his mind. Posture straightened, shoulders relaxed, Ignis adjusted the bluetooth earpiece and smiled reservedly at the approaching boys. The driver returned a small wave when Noctis and Prompto waved at him as they approached closer to the car with their respective umbrellas. Their school’s excursion trip had ended, now to bring the Prince home.

‘See ya tomorrow Noct, hurry on home.’ Prompto opened the car door for the Prince.

‘What about you? It's pouring cats and dogs here, just come in.’

‘Eeh?! It's fine! I can take the bus, really!’

‘Hop on in.’ Ignis interrupted and tilted his head over the shoulder, ‘You’ll catch a cold in this weather.’

The look on Prompto’s face when he caught the smiling Ignis was priceless. ‘Okay!’

Ignis didn't need to see a smiling Noctis too to know the Prince was happy.

‘Wow...is this the...Crowned City’s company car?’ Prompto closed the car door and was too timid to move further because of his wet umbrella.

‘It's mine.’ Ignis started the engine and turned on the indicator. The wipers started clearing the streaks of water on the windshield.

‘WOW.’

‘I received the license at your age.’

‘What?! No, you did not! That’s bull-’ Prompto covered his mouth in horror. He was so used to Noctis’s reaction that he had forgotten he was talking to-

Ignis chuckled softly, he checked the sideview mirror before the vehicle crawls to the main road. ‘You are right, I was just pulling your leg.’ Since the reported terrorist attack, the roads had lesser traffic aside from commercial and public transport. Some shops closed early as they do not want to remain open after dark. Ignis would have enjoyed the tranquility if it had not come with a hefty price.

‘You two seem to be getting along.’ Noctis commented in amusement. He patted on the seat and moved inward, gesturing for Prompto to move further in as there was enough space.

‘Jealous, Your Highness?’ The vehicle turned in to a two way street, Ignis slowed down and retained the gas at slightly below the speed limit of the area.

‘I believe an apology is in order.’ Noctis imitated a royal courtly tone.

‘Shall we make do with the same arrangement tonight then, Prince Noctis?’ Ignis checked the rearview and side mirror, nothing. With the heavy downpour, most of the residential and commercial structures were in shadows as the city automatic lampposts do not activate until a certain time. Ignis could only see as far as the headlights allowed under the downpour. Everything else, he would have to rely on movements against the silhouettes of the urban jungle.

‘Sure, after shower and dinner. Your schedules had better be free.’

‘As you wish, Your Highness and perhaps you might enlighten our third passenger before his face explodes with all kinds of imagination.’

Ignis heard a chuckle followed by Noctis saying, ‘We played King’s Knight. It's a mobile game that was recently released. Iggy promised he would play with me if I asked in advance so he could clear off any work before we play.’

‘No way! I play it too!’ Prompto exclaimed. ‘What level are you? I'm 16.’

‘24. Ignis is max level.’

‘WHAT.’ Prompto’s jaw dropped.

‘I just assumed that reaching the level cap faster would give me more time to get back to my regular schedules.’ Ignis checked the side mirror again, his eyes caught four figures running to the main road behind him. They moved fast and took up positions in the middle of the road.‘..and still be ready when the Prince needs to do his raids.’ Ignis’s amiable manner switched off, the rules of engagement started ticking in his head.

 

_Ten...nine.._

Two figures crossed the street twenty feet ahead of the car. The pressure on the gas pedal was applied.

 

_Eight…_

‘Um..Ignis?’ Prompto’s voice squeaked.

He ignored him.

 

_Seven…_

Two at the front, four at the back. If their bullets could penetrate, the four men team would hit the intended targets from the back with a focused shot.

 

_Six… Five…_

That would mean the two in front was meant as distraction. Prompto was getting worried and confused, Noctis had realised what was going on.

 

_Four… Three…_

The two men hesitated. They realised he was not planning to divert off them. Inexperienced or recently hired thugs from their nervous movements.

 

_Two…_

The rifle was raised and fired at the speeding vehicle.

 

_One._

Ignis’s right arm crossed the opposite side of the steering wheel and whipped clockwise. In a fraction of the moment, their eyes met with his, they were expecting a frightened chaperone for the royal prince. He allowed himself a smile as the bullets either missed or richochet while he pulled on the handbrake and his foot stepped on the clutch. The tyres gave a quivering screech against the wet surface as the vehicle turned acutely and knocked the two attackers down.

Ignis was sure they were run over. It was satisfying when the vehicle had an abrupt momentary rotation as if it went over a speed bump. But the moment ended all too soon as the vehicle halts, facing the opposite direction. ‘Both of you! Move behind me!’

The broad sword materialized right before Prompto’s eyes, it was the first time he had seen a weapon that gave off a shimmering burst of crystals and Noctis was practically pulling a weapon out of another dimension. He caught a glimpse of the same light coming from Ignis before his ears was assaulted by the loud gunfire. Prompto yelped from the sudden noise, Noctis squeezed close to him behind the driver’s seat and telling him to stay still. Amongst the shower of bullets, some hitting the streets, the side of the car, the nearby buildings, Prompto counted eight of them that impacted the front, the windshields cracking through then caved in small bursts. Six more entered, the broadsword trembling when the bullets hit too close.

Then there was a pause. They reloaded.

‘Hold on tight!’ Ignis’s voice commanded loud and clear, the car accelerates in reverse speed as the next wave of attack showered in. Prompto counted seven more that entered the car until the bullets started to miss its mark entirely. Ignis flipped the steering wheel once more and slammed on the clutch, Prompto braced himself by the fierce pull of gravity and felt his face flushed when he realise how close he was to Noctis. ‘Gladio, we’ve ran into a traffic jam on 44th Street towards the junction of Helix Road.’ Ignis spoke into the earpiece as he switched to first gear and hit the accelerator. ‘I’m taking Evac Route 4.’

_‘...4 heavy traffic jams on the eastern side just an hour ago.’_

‘Wait…’ Prompto’s eyes went wide as he recalled their conversation.

_‘...last thing I need is coming back home late or having to carry one or two of them back because they can’t get up anymore.’_

Prompto stared at Noctis. The Prince swallowed thickly, ‘I’m sorry..’ He whispered, his eyes apologetic. ‘I’m really sorry...I didn’t want you dragged into this.. I’m sorry..’

‘Prompto, you’re not hit are you? Noct?’ Ignis called out, he uttered under his breath as fragments of glass cut into his hand when he cleared the broken windshield with some effort. Cold winds swept the rain into the interior.

‘I’m fine! B-But what-’ He tried to peek out, more so to check if Ignis was hurt.

‘Tch..Another ambush.’ Ignis said, opening the glove compartment and Prompto saw a handgun with a silencer. ‘Pardon the loud noise, Your Highness.’ The car brakes at a left angle and Noctis pulled Prompto back to him behind the broad sword.

The crossfire made Prompto’s ears ring and he thought his eardrums would burst. He heard the rest of the windshields breaking, the leather of the seats punctured, Ignis’s shots was deafening despite having a silencer but Prompto could hear the sound was timed well. Six rounds from Ignis, a fraction of a pause in between, each shot that returned reduced the assailant’s assault until there was silence.

‘Clear. It took longer than expected, I apologise. Visibility’s poor.’ Ignis spoke, he changed gears and turned the steering wheel, taking the street towards the north. ‘Gladio, Evac Route 4 is compromised, moving to Evac Route- ’

_‘..Niflheim found out about their real identities as Kingsglaive members despite years of establishing a normal civilian reputation in Insomnia.’_

_‘.. We have infiltrators here and we don’t know who.. ‘_

‘Screw the plans.’ Ignis hissed under his breath, Prompto yelped when the vehicle made another quick turn. ‘They would probably know about the evacuation routes. We’ll have to find another place to hole up. Kindly stay alive.’

‘Ignis..sure knows how to shoot…’ Prompto laughed nervously, his lips were quivering and he did not have any strength to stop himself from shaking. He wanted to excuse himself that it was the wind, but he was frightened to death.

‘Part and parcel of being a Staff Officer.’ Ignis spoke, ‘Although I must admit I was given more than the required fair share of training but nonetheless, these were lessons of critical value.’ He stared at the rear view mirror, ‘Are you two alright? I’m freezing and drenched over here.’

‘Y-yeah...I’m fine..’ Prompto stuttered, looking up at Noctis who was looking pale. ‘Noct?’

‘Sorry...it’s just that..’ Noctis closed his eyes, his wrist wiped away the cold sweat on his forehead. ‘I’ve never summoned the sword often so..it’s alittle draining for me now.’

‘Put it back then!’ Prompto flustered, ‘Or whatever it is that you do!’

‘He is right, Noct.’ Ignis said, he smoothen back the locks of hair that had stuck to the side of his face. ‘The two of you should stay low.’

The broadsword dissipates and Noctis sighed in relief, leaning heavily against the upholstry. ‘Hey Prompto..we’ll..try to drop you off somewhere. Ignis-’

‘Out of the question.’ Ignis intoned.

‘He’s going to get killed because he’s with me!’ The sudden outburst was rare and unexpected. Noctis pulled himself forward with effort, ‘He’s just a civilian, Ignis! Are you out of your mind?’

‘He will still get killed if we dropped him off.’ Ignis added in measured tone.

‘Noct, it’s okay!’ Prompto held him by the shoulders, trying to get Noctis to sit back. He tried to smile even if he realise how embarassing he looked when he could feel that his lips was still trembling. ’Look, I’m still alive, we just gotta stay down right?’

Noctis stared at him in almost disbelief. Prompto was clearly petrified, he had every right to be, and every right to be mad at them for being pulled into this. He had wanted to take the public transport but Noctis had insisted he joined them. He had pestered Prompto to join in this hell ride. Why wasn’t he mad and trying to get Noctis to calm down?

‘Noct.’ Prompto shook him, ‘Come on, we gotta stay low like Ig-’

A loud explosion erupted close to them, causing the car to whip to the left and crashed into the lampost. Prompto groaned from the impact and tried to sit up, the ringing sound dominated his ears and his vision swam. He tried to filter out, willed himself to regain his senses but there was too much chaos dominating him. Chaos in the form of darkness, smog, cold winds and rain. His fingers were cold and shaking, he could only make out the lifeless forms of the other two passengers, ‘Ignis? Noct?’ He called out, he pushed himself upright, his hand slipped on wet leather and cut into scattered glass. He winced and tried shaking the driver’s seat.

‘I’m a-alright,’ Ignis was the first to stir and spoke with a slight tremor in his words, Prompto could barely hear him as he coughed.‘The two of you... stay low. I … mean it.’

Noctis was leaning against the back seat, hands clutching on his ears. ‘My ears..it’s ringing so loudly.’

‘Yeah it hurts, just..bear with it. Come on, Ignis said-’ He stopped short. The silhouette of a man appearing not far from them. The distance between them was twenty feet, yet Prompto could almost feel through the rain and darkness the bitter aura emitting from him. Lightning flashed and Prompto saw what he was holding onto.

‘Ig-Ignis...guy with b-big gun.’

Ignis uttered a short curse under his breath. Prompto could hear him fumbling for something. Was he reaching for his gun?

‘Get us out of here,’ He whispered. Prompto’s eyes widened as the man lifted up the large rifle and aimed it at the car.

At Noctis who was still recovering.

_‘It is something that myself and Gladiolus is prepared for…’_

Prompto remembered the look on Ignis’s face, diligently focused on preparing the meal, a modest smile on his lips when he spoke about Noctis. Not once did Ignis think about his own, every step and action was for the Prince and how the Prince should be without his presence. And he accepted it all for more than just duty.

‘Noct! Prompto! Stay down!’

_‘..That one day, we will sacrifice our lives for our King...’_

Prompto knew he was not strong or fast enough, he pulled Noctis down and shoved his own body forward.  Four bullets pierced through the bulletproof glass, three lodged inside of him and his body jerked backwards against Noctis.

‘Prompto!’ Noctis shouted.

Ignis kicked the car door opened, aimed his gun and fired. First one missed, a spark of burst about three feet to the left of the man. Ignis use the first shot as feedback to make adjustment to the bullet drop trajectory and distance. The second shot caused the man’s head to burst in a sea of blood.

‘PROMPTO! THAT WAS UTTERLY-’ He inhaled sharply, slamming the car door shut as he bit back his words and then spoke, ‘-very risky. Are you alright? How are you feeling right now? Are you bleeding alot?’ The engine revs to life and the vehicle starts to move.

‘It’s...kinda..alot..and it's hurting so much..’ Prompto grimaced, a simmering of panic in his voice as Noctis pulled him to lean against him.

‘Noct, describe to me the wounds.’ Ignis latched the fallen bluetooth piece back to his ear. ‘Prompto, try to remain still as best as you can.’

‘Bullet to his left forearm, shoulder, right collarbone.’

‘Is it still lodged inside? Check for exit wounds.’

‘Yeah it’s still inside.’

‘Has the blood leaked to the seats?’

‘What?’

‘I need to know if the blood has leaked to the backseat.’

‘No it’s not. Not yet at least. His shirt and blazer is absorbing the blood.’

‘I didn’t mean to-’

‘Perish the thought, it’s not what you think.’ Ignis used one hand to press the bluetooth piece, fiddled with the buttons and then spoke into it. ‘Crown’s Hospital, this is Officer Ignis Scientia, we have a Code Red. The Prince has been ambushed and wounded critically. We are enroute to the A&E entrance, we exited from Evac Route 4, taking the street to the left of Evac Route7. We are not entering Route 7. I repeat. We are not entering Route 7.’

‘I..don’t understand alot of the things he said..’ Prompto whispered.

‘Me neither.’ Noctis shrugged softly.

‘Activate Protocol 5. I repeat. Activate Protocol 5. Bullet trauma left forearm, left shoulder, right collarbone, no exit wounds. Estimated 500ccs of blood loss. Prepare BP Type C-’

Prompto’s eyes went wide, ‘That’s my-’

‘Duh..it’s yours, silly.’ Noctis said in a hushed whisper.

‘DO-NOT-QUESTION. MY. ORDERS!’

Prompto and Noctis cringed visibly.

‘Confirm if you have received my instructions.’ A small pause. ‘Good.’ Click.

‘Ignis, are you hurt?’ Noctis asked.

‘I’m fine.The vest took the hit, a week’s worth of painful bruises and maybe a broken bone, but that’s about it.’ Ignis stifled a stinging cough, a sense of dread settled at his center. That pain was too sharp. ‘I do however prefered not to take anymore chances.’

‘Oh, you wear a bulletproof vest? I.. really can’t tell..’ Prompto chuckled weakly, ‘I mean..do you always wear them?’

‘I prefer to define the Crowns Guard Type 6 as a bullet-resistant vest. There are limitations which means, it will still go through if I decided to walk infront of a firing squad. In the same breath, yes, I do wear them all the time.’

‘Man..I thought you didn’t wear them..I mean..like it looks like you didn’t wear anything else underneath.’

There was a small silence in the car with only the chattering sounds of the raindrops and gusts of wind that filled the void.

‘Honestly Prompto..I... am at a loss for words on how to even comment on what you just said.’

Noctis snorted.

‘Oh my god...can I just pass out now and die..’

Just as the car approached a junction on the street, Ignis spotted the silhouettes of a group of men on the second floor of a building aiming at the vehicle. It was too late for Ignis to veer off, a decision that he had wholeheartedly regretted for not paying attention.

The car screeched to a halt, ‘Get down!’

The sound of gunfire was deafening, Ignis could hear Noctis’s broad sword materialized to protect himself and Prompto and would have suspected Noctis had tried to use his own body to shield the wounded man. He would have to give a lecture to the Prince later, if they survived.

And it seems they did.

No bullets came their way despite the loud fire discharge. From the windows, Ignis spotted a rush of Lucian Royal Guards opening fire on the men. One of the guards barked out more orders and then turned to the window. He shouted at Ignis with a voice he could hear despite the downpour, ‘Maizefield Street, Redbo Street! Clear! Go!’ And he did.

‘Wh-what happened?’ Prompto asked as the car turned to another street.

‘Lucian Royal Guards.’ Ignis said simply. ‘Seems they picked up the same thoughts as well. These two streets aren’t part of the evacuation routes, it’s a long route but we have enough gas.’   

‘Oh man, I thought we’re a goner..’ Prompto sighed.

‘Yeah.’ Noctis chuckled, ‘You know how in the movies the backup always arrives late or after the ending?’

‘Yeah haha..the cavalry arrives after the hero does most of the work to take down the big boss.’

‘Good grief, you two.. This isn’t a movie. The Lucian Royal Guards are not calefares. They have lives just as yours and mine. And speaking of which, I should send my thanks to that commander once I remembered what his name is.’

‘The one that shouted from the window?’

‘Yes. I’m quite sure his name started with a P. Porter? Patro?’

‘P as in Peter?’

‘Could be Parker..heh..’

‘I...don’t think...no. I’m sure it’s a more common name, he’s born in Insomnia..just that it’s at the tip of my tongue.’ Something P and the surname was linked to a word similar to a defence.

‘Prompto?’

It took a moment before Ignis realised Noctis was calling out the blonde.

‘Hey Prompto.’

Ignis’s knuckles gripped the steering wheel. His jaw tightening.

‘Hey Prompto, a little too early for a nap.’ Noctis slapped the man lightly on the cheek.

‘I’m awake.. I’m awake, sorry Noct. Heh..just sleepy.’  

‘Silly goose. We sleep on beds not in cars.’

‘Oh yeah…? Says the guy who sleeps in a car.’

‘Hey, I’m the Prince, of course I can.’

Prompto chuckled and then winced, ‘Man, that really h-hurts..’

Ignis cleared his throat, allowing himself a small measure of a smile since the two can’t see him.

‘Ignis...’ Noctis’s tone was starting to shake, which sent another alarm. ‘Blood’s leaked to the backseat.’

‘Keep him talking, Noct.’ The shift gear changes. ‘Do not let him sleep.’

 

* * *

 

The perimeter of the hospital was surrounded by Kingsglaive, Lucian Royal Guards and Crownsguard. The pouring rain did not dampened any guards who had taken posts since the call for Protocol 5 was activated. A chatter of radio conversations would then slowly spread when the approaching car came into view, its front riddled with holes and the license plate barely visible. Three snipers atop the vantage point confirmed the identities of the driver, the road blocks were opened the moment they entered within thirty feet of the Crown’s Hospital perimeters. Ignis drove to a stop at the emergency entrance of the Crown Hospital where Gladiolus was waiting.

Gladiolus rushed forward and opened the car door, 'Your Highness!'

'I’m fine!' Noctis said, Prompto was in his arms bleeding and pale as winter, 'He’s been shot.'

Arms instantly wrapped around the smaller boy and Prompto whined softly when he was shifted, 'It hurts..'

'Easy there now.' Gladiolus pulled him out securely.

'You’re going to be alright, Prompto... We’re at the hospital now.' Noctis said as the EMT staff arrived with the stretcher.

Ignis opened the car door and exited, just as Noctis climbed out. 'Your Highness. Go after Prompto.'

Noctis’s eyes widened despite the pouring rain and turned to Ignis.

Ignis nod to him, brushing his wet hair off his face. 'He’s lost alot of blood. He needs you by his side now to survive tonight.' Gladiolus made no objection either as he lay Prompto on the stretcher.

'Thank you.' Noctis said, 'You alright, Ignis?'

'I’m doing splendidly fine drenched in rain and shivering. Now go.' There was a sense of urgency in his tone.

'Right!' Noctis did looked to Gladiolus, as if seeking a second approval, although the Shield was staring at a figure marching towards them.

‘Gladiolus.’ Drautos commanded, the maroon jacket hung heavily on him. ‘Go with the Prince. I need to speak with Ignis alone.’

‘Yes Sir.’ The Shield gestured for the young Prince to follow as Prompto was being wheeled away.

'You activated Protocol 5, Ignis.' Drautos spoke while watching Gladiolus and Noctis ran into the A&E.

'Prompto won’t survive if I don’t.' Six...seven..eight..by now Prompto should be wheeled over to the ER. ‘I am however willing to accept the repercussions. I am fully aware that this would entail myself being stripped off the programme.’

Drautos sighed and ran his hand through his soaked hair. ‘I’m not dumb enough to not notice the amount of blood he’s losing.’He stood there, hands on his waist and then sighed again, ‘Kid’s gotta learn how to handle his share of our ‘average’ enemies if he’s going to continue hanging out with you lot.'

'Prompto is.. Physically less than -average- so to speak. Some training is required.' Ignis spoke softly. Nine..Ten...Eleven..Twelve...some small confusion amongst the staff when they realise it wasn’t the Prince that was wounded.

'He has a good heart, doesn’t he?'

'A little odd, but he has a good attitude, I agree, Lieutenant.' Five more seconds, no more delays, Doctor Altius would decide to suit up, the surgeon is experienced in dealing with haemorrhage complications. The military would deal with the abuse of authority later on a naive nineteen year old officer. He knew of the consequences and the lives of others that could be lost because of his actions. But another life needs to be saved now. Prompto’s blood type had been ready in advance.

'I take it that your opinions of him has changed.' Drautos started frowning when he stared at Ignis.

'If he worked hard enough all these years to get in shape.. he could do more when nurtured in the right direction.' How many seconds have passed now? Noctis and Gladiolus would be ushered out of the ER after a few encouraging words to the blonde. Prompto would be worked on. Gladiolus would be by Noctis side keeping watch over the Prince. Ignis started to shiver from the cold, he could barely feel his fingers. His lungs felt constricted, the several aches on his chest that he felt earlier were spreading out and making him harder to breathe.

Drautos placed a hand on Ignis’s shoulder. 'Are you able to walk?’

Ignis nodded wordlessly. His legs are weakening under him.

‘Lean on me, soldier.’ Drautos patted him as they started to walk slowly towards the hospital. ‘Anyone asks, tell them you were under my orders. I’ll deal with the rest.’

Ignis frowned, looking to Drautos. ‘But Lieutenant..’

‘What is the Council going to do? Fire me?’ Drautos chuckled. ‘You’re always ready to take the blame, don’t be hard on yourself.’

‘I was…’ Ignis’s face slowly contorted in pain.

‘Hey.’ Drautos held Ignis by the arm as he started to lean more against the Lieutenant. ‘Ignis.’

‘I..’ Ignis struggled, his chest was clamping him with vice like pressure, the cold was constricting his neck and gripping his head, ‘..I can’t.. breathe..’

_‘I don’t wanna hear your Truth!’_

‘Officer down!’

 

* * *

 

Ignis had six bullets removed from his upper torso, the vest may have absorbed some of the damage but it didn’t stop the bullets from entering. Two alone, penetrated through the vest and lodged in his lungs. He spent three weeks in the Crown’s Intensive Care Unit for severe blood loss and respiratory complications. By the fourth week, the doctors found him stable enough to move to a private ward. It was the sound of some childish squabbling about games that finally stirred him awake, sunlight was pouring in from the large windows which displayed a landscape of the city’s skyscrapers.

'Sleeping beauty’s awake.' Gladiolus’s face came to view, Ignis stifled a disgruntled groan. Not a sight he wants to see first thing in the mor-

'What time is it?' Ignis felt his throat parched.

'It’s time to relax.' Noctis’s face appeared, he was smiling at Ignis as if the latter just woke up from a short nap. 'Quarter past three. Good to see you, buddy.'

Ignis smiled. It was nice every now and then to hear such cozy greetings.

Gladiolus smacked Nocti’s back squarely, surprising even the Prince. 'Hey you know what Iggy needs? A can of Ebony.'

'Huh?' Noctis stared, Gladiolus eyed at him. 'O-oh right..yeah, Iggy. It’s down the hall, we’ll get you two cans.'

'Yeah!' Gladiolus started shuffling Noctis out and in a much more hurried manner that Ignis was starting to suspect something but the door was closed shut in seconds.

Ignis sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead.

'Prompto. I know you’re here. Help me sit up.'

'Y-YES SI-, I mean SURE!' Prompto was on his feet rigidly and helped pulled the pillows up for Ignis to lean against.

'Thank you.' Ignis said, he inhaled deeply to suppress the pain on his body and then tried to relax. 'And how fares our young hero?' He asked, looking at a slightly blurred complexion of Prompto and had to suppress a reaction from growing on his otherwise poker face. Prompto looked about as adorable as a worried wide-eyed puppy with those bright blue eyes.

'W-What?' Prompto turned a shade of red. 'Please don’t say that..'

'Am I wrong?' Ignis asked with innocent curiousity. 'Perhaps I must have mistaken someone else, it was all a blur admittedly. I could only vaguely catch the silhouettes of a brave young man that used his body as a shield in between the Prince and the attacker.'

Prompto looked away and shrunk in size, his face a vivid display of red due to his pale complexion. 'I didn’t want Noct hurt..' Prompto whispered. 'So I just..I just wanted to protect him. And keep him safe.'

Ignis held out his hand, Prompto stared at him quizzically. 'Give me your hand.' Prompto did so and Ignis held it gently but firmly to make sure he did not withdrew out of fright.

'You looked past his title and see him as a person and yet, at the same time, you are aware of his burdens and his role. I’m glad that Noct is fortunate enough to have found a close friend in you and so I must thank you for saving our Prince.'

'But you got hurt..bec-' He choked.

'I was wearing a Crowns Guard graded bullet resistant vest underneath that day.' Ignis tightened his tone, narrowing his eyes on Prompto. 'That car was armored. Those bullets was able to penetrate through. It is my duty as well as what I and Gladiolus have been trained for, and by all logical reasoning as a person, to put myself in between a threat and the two people under my charge.'

Prompto’s eyes widened.

‘We had our reservations about you, as we do with those who befriended Noctis.’ He admitted, patting Prompto’s hand and cleared his throat, ‘Good or bad, they fade away from his life. So I must apologise to you for the crude treatment you were given. As Staff Officer, I have to take necessary measures-’

Prompto shook his head and smiled,‘That’s what friends do, you always look out for each other.’

It caught him off-guard, a flash of hurt crossed his face at an old memory before he recovered with a smile, ‘Of course, Prompto.’ But Prompto noticed it.

Prompto squeezed his hand, ‘I was discharged faster because you let the best doctors treat me. When Noct found out, he stayed by your bed and wouldn’t leave you until the school called. And then he would come here after school and do his homework on your bed and sometimes-’

‘Prompto.’

‘Hm?’

‘Personal space, please.’ Ignis was pressing back against the pillows to maintain some reasonable distance from Prompto. ‘I would like my hand back too.’ He would asked for his specs but he was sure Gladiolus would have kept it.

‘Sorry..!’ Prompto quickly let go and sat down on the chair. ‘He really cares about you even if he sometimes is a little shy about showing it.’

‘That was very kind of him and you.’ Ignis said, ‘Though I must admit you are far less troublesome and annoying than the first son.’

'Hey what’s this about the troublesome and annoying first son?' Noctis opened the door to a bewildered and red Prompto.

'Where’s my coffee, first son?'

'Don’t be silly,' Gladiolus chewed off a meat from the skewers, 'You’re recovering. Caffeine isn’t good for you.'

Ignis sighed heavily.

'Could have at least get me a glass of water.'

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was actually meant to last three chapters and I never honestly quite thought I could flesh out to this over a simple idea. But then I ended up with wanting to expand slightly more and here it is~ The fight with insurgents that was kept underwraps by the mainstream media, the aftereffects that affected victims of these wars and the difficulties faced in being charitable to the misfortunate, these became the backbone of Ignis's outlook and approach as a Staff Officer and Advisor for the young heir. Matters of the city had to be handled with delicate care and Ignis was still a young 19 year old with 'small' responsibilities and duties that he had to uphold. Prompto's appearance in Noctis's life was assumed as one out of several friends that Noctis had before and most likely would fade quickly for any reasons. But Prompto's determination earned Ignis's curiousity and quiet admiration and this became more evident from how he starts to interact with Prompto different as the story progresses.


End file.
